


【高官X撒撒】無題（簡體版）

by yayhahaha



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 19:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayhahaha/pseuds/yayhahaha
Relationships: Anonymous/Sa Beining
Kudos: 1





	【高官X撒撒】無題（簡體版）

酒席上，陈总把酒往前推了一下。

「来，小撒，你喝了它，然后她，」陈总一脸怡然自得地指了指撒贝宁身后被自己刚才的举动吓得发抖的女孩：「就算了。」

「撒哥…...他放了药......要不你别喝了......」女孩依旧缩在撒贝宁身后，轻轻拉了拉他的袖子。

撒贝宁只是握了握女孩的手，示意她不用担心自己，然后举起酒杯乾了那杯酒。

「我堂堂央视居然还能和您这种人扯上关係，还真是三生有幸。」

陈总半低下头微微一笑：「好说好说。」

「既然陈总您再无贵干，那我们先就离开了。」说罢撒贝宁虚抱着女孩，带着她离开那一桌子。

药性起得很快，撒贝宁陪着领导应酬着其他来宾，过了一会儿就感觉头晕目眩，双腿一阵阵地发软无力。开始自己还能够靠深呼吸勉强支撑着，但随着时间一分一秒的推移，撒贝宁觉得眼前越来越模煳。

「大家不好意思，我先去一下洗手间。」好不容易装作没事地说完这句话，撒贝宁脚步急促地踏进了洗手间。

用了冷水洗脸，脑袋发昏的感觉似乎有点舒缓。撒贝宁决定用冷水再洗一把脸，但正当他双手接水往脸上拍的时候，一个人在他脖子重重一击。

撒贝宁闷哼一声，本来就很溷沌的脑袋更加发晕，眼皮止不住地往下垂，他抗拒不了地心引力，只能倒在地上。

失去意识之前，撒贝宁甚至还来不及呼救。

*

被放在地毯上的人偏了偏头，皱着眉，半睁开的眼睛似乎一时适应不了刺眼的灯光復又闭上了。过了几秒终于又睁开了眼睛，却是对焦了一会儿才恢復一个法制节目主持人的眼神的锐利。

我这是在哪里？

这是......床脚…...床头柜......灯......小冰箱......我在......酒店房间......？

撒贝宁动了两下，发现自己双手双脚都被绳子绑住。

浴室的水声停了，一个人围着白色毛巾出来。

「哟，小撒你可是醒了。」

逆着光看清了来人的样貌，撒贝宁面无表情的开口：「陈总，您这样做，最少都要蹲五年。」

「你觉得，」他蹲下来：「我会害怕吗？」

他站起来拍了两下手，房间外面的另外两个穿黑西装的男人推来房门进来，其中一人手里拿着一个银色的箱子。

「把那个给他打了。」

话音刚落，其中一个男人就按着撒贝宁，另外一个打开箱子拿出里面的针筒，粗暴地捲起撒贝宁的袖子扎下去。

「出去吧。」

房间里又只剩下了撒贝宁和男人。

男人很清楚那针筒里的是什麽药。他没有再理会撒贝宁，转身坐在了沙发上看起了书。

今天晚上第二次了。撒贝宁自嘲地想。

过了一会儿，撒贝宁只觉得自己越来越热，热得他不禁怀疑男人关掉了冷气，但他抬眼看见冷气机上的绿色灯，才一下子明白，自己中了什麽药，而这个药他妈的开始显现药效了。身体越来越热，撒贝宁只能凭藉着仅有的意志，勉力控制自己不要像电视剧里的悲情女主角一般悲哀地求饶。

男人满意地听着房间里迴盪着逐渐加大的喘息，他从沙发中起来，看着躺在地上的撒贝宁。他闭着眼睛，双颊因为药物而变得嫣红，皱着眉头咬着下唇，身体因为高温而不停地渗着汗。

真是天生一副欠操的样子。

「撒老师你这麽热，让我帮你降降温吧。」

男人右手抓住衣领一提，便把毫无抵抗力量的撒贝宁拎到床边。男人扫视了一下房间，从篮里拿过了水果刀，一割然后双手一扯，本来紧紧包裹着紧緻的臀部和修长的双腿的西装裤马上变得支离破碎，不消几秒，撒贝宁下身便是再无遮掩。

然后一瓶冰可乐被扔到自己眼前。

「你干什麽！放开我！」

因为双腿被绑着，加上双手被背在身后，撒贝宁完全使不上力气。他只能任由男人分开自己的臀瓣，他能感觉男人两隻手指从会阴摸到穴口，然后只带着玻璃瓶上的水气，几乎没有任何润滑地硬闯了进来。不习惯承受欢爱的地方被强行侵入，生涩的疼痛抽去了撒贝宁大部分的力气。

「撒老师，你里面真热。」男人的手指毫不怜惜地在里面搅动，又模彷着抽插的动作进进出出，粗糙的手指和指甲摩擦着内壁，惹得撒贝宁又是一阵瑟缩。

男人抽出了手指，然后拿起了床上的可乐，「啪」的一声撬开了瓶盖。

「这麽热，等一下要热坏了的。」

没有给被凌虐的人儿任何心理准备，可乐瓶的开口便被塞进了那火热的地方。

刚开封的可乐流入肠道，奔腾的二氧化碳冲击着刚才那草率的扩张带来的微小伤口，带来了类似于电击的刺痛，还有那可乐的低温并没有让后穴麻木，反而像燎原的火，流经之处都无一倖免地变得更加敏感。

从后穴传来的那从未体会过的感觉伴着疼痛随着嵴椎一点点爬上大脑，撒贝宁的上身只能无力地趴在床上，头顶在床单上赫赫的喘着气，腿根因为这过分的刺激而颤抖着。

男人微微抬起瓶子，可乐更加肆意地灌进去。撒贝宁终于憋不住「啊」地叫出声，汗水早已湿透了头髮。

「太冰了啊啊啊啊…...」

看到瓶子里的可乐差不多见底了，男人终于仁慈地拔出了瓶子，瓶子离开穴口时甚至还发出「噗」的一声。穴口一时半刻还合不上，深褐色的可乐就那麽又缓缓地流出来，流到白色的地毯上，留下一道道痕迹。

男人的手指在穴口打转，惋惜地开口：「光是可乐瓶就红肿成这样了，等下我进来，撒老师您这里岂不是要流血？」

撒贝宁本来就很疲倦，现在经过这番折腾早已说不出话，腿根和大腿还在不能自制地抖着，似乎连跪着都有困难。男人没有得到意想中的反击，也没有生气，他摸了一把那因为不见天日而十分白皙的屁股，大力地蹂躏着那有弹性的臀瓣，最后狠狠地拍上两下作为收结，皮肤上马上就出现两个红色的手掌印。可怜好不容易稍微平復喘息的撒贝宁又乱了呼吸的节奏，臀部因为疼痛而绷紧着，更多可乐从后穴流出来。男人俯身下去舔了舔大腿根。

「这可乐真甜。」

虽然冰凉的可乐进了身体，但那自身体内部不断酝酿的燥热却没有被压制。男人把撒贝宁翻过身来，使他面对着自己。男人这才发现，撒贝宁红着眼角，生理泪水不断在眼眶里打转，下唇都被咬出了丝丝血迹。

就着体内残馀的可乐，男人分开撒贝宁的腿就那麽捅了进去，一如既往地没有给身下人任何适应的时间便大开大合地肏起来。男人的阴茎又粗又长，一进去操弄起来便顶到了前列腺，撒贝宁只得仰着头，疼痛早已幻化成了自己不愿承认的快感，被顶到前列腺的酥麻让他只能爽得张着嘴发不出任何声音。男人的阴囊随着动作的晃动着，撞击着撒贝宁的臀瓣，发出「啪啪」的声音。

才操弄了两下，撒贝宁就忍不住射了出来。

男人沾着那奶白的精液，送到了撒贝宁的嘴里，把手指上的精液蹭到他舌头上又抽了出来。他可不想堵住撒贝宁的嘴，他要听他的呻吟和喘息。

「撒老师，怪不得你形容做爱是『为爱情鼓掌』。」

「不要了......要死了......」男人没有等待不应期过去，下下直中红心的攻击早已击溃了撒贝宁的理智，他被绑着的手只能在空中无力地抓着，眼神迷离。

「撒老师，爽吗？」

男人说着又加大了力度，他的腰像打桩一样一下下往前顶弄着，撒贝宁背靠着床，连床都跟着摇晃起来。撒贝宁呜呜地摇着头。

「喔？不爽吗？」男人突然放慢了速度，一个字一下地操着，腰富有技巧地扭换着角度，使得龟头在每次撞上前列腺后还会研磨一圈才离开，撒贝宁终于哭叫出声，眼泪沿着脸颊可怜兮兮地流下来。

「说，爽不爽？」

「爽…...爽......」

「谁把你操得这麽爽啊？」

「你......」

「什麽？」

「啊啊…...陈总啊…...是陈总你......把我操得这麽爽......」

似乎嫌这姿势不够深，男人双手一托，把那央视台柱往自己一揽，于是他便彻底坐在了自己的硕大上面，那阴茎顶到前所未有的深度，撒贝宁软了身子，整个人埋在了男人的肩窝里。男人坏笑着向上动作，主持人随着惯性又扬起了头，趁着那空档男人咬上了喉结。

「啊…...真的不要了......求求......求你.......」

「刚才还说爽，现在又说不要了，撒老师你真不诚实。」男人伸手在撒贝宁的慾望上撸了两下，撒贝宁又颤抖着射了出来。

「呜......真的不要了......」

撒贝宁带着哭腔的沙哑的嗓子求饶，那就像是催化剂，男人终于射了今天晚上的第一次。随着男人的释放，撒贝宁终于支撑不住昏睡过去。

在这一晚，也数不清男人要了撒贝宁多少次，那被下了药的人只是在操到清醒和操到昏厥的状态之间徘徊，到了后半夜，撒贝宁只能嗯嗯地哼着。到男人终于决定放过他的时候，他就像是雨后街角破碎的娃娃，身上溷着汗水、泪水、血和精液，失去男人的支撑，他只能软绵绵地躺在同样髒得很的地毯上。

男人去洗了澡，出来看见被搜出来的撒贝宁的手机在茶几上。他随意看了看，屏幕上显示着一个叫海东的人的几百个未接来电，就是到现在他还在不停地打来。男人再瞄了瞄电量，只剩不到百分之十了，男人冷笑一声，接了电话。

「xx酒店2603号房。」

说罢马上挂了电话。

——END——


End file.
